Truth is Indefinite
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Jack Overland was a diagnosition who had a wife and a son. In a horrid car accident, they are all taken to the hospital for recovery. They had a chance to survive, yet his son and wife pass away while Jack falls into coma. Their deaths are proven to be murder and Detective Elsa must solve it. When Jack awakens, he has severe amnesia. What will he do once he remembers his family?
1. Truth is Indefinite

**M- Rating. This is a story that is working next to my other FanFiction- Did You Know That We're An OTP?**

* * *

**Case 0 : Truth is unexpected.**

Each snowflake fluttered softly down from the dark, ashen clouds and only the coldness lingered in the frosty night. The vast amount of land was covered with the thin blanket of snow and ice while thin blades of dead grass peaked its head into the cold air. Only the small, cozy house emitted bits of light from the windows and smoke puffed steadily out of the chimney. The old door creaked open and its sound disturbed the peaceful, serene late evening.

"Must you leave tonight? It's so late and the roads are dangerous honey," said a grandmother who stepped out into the darkness with a thick parka protecting her from the biting winds.

Her husband, an old yet a healthy man, also stepped out of the house while carrying a small toddler, who was comfortably sleeping in the safety of his grandfather's embrace didn't stir. The man softly chided his sad wife so that his only grandchild wouldn't awaken, "Sweetheart, Jack has work tomorrow morning. They need to go back home. It was more than enough to have him and his family to drive all the way out here to see us."

A young woman came and gently kissed her mother's cold, wrinkled cheek and said, "Sorry mum, but we really need to get going. Jack already missed a few days from work to come celebrate here."

Her aged mother sighed and said, "Rebecca, Christmas is a family holiday and even if Jack is a highly respected and renowned diagnostician, he needs to celebrate a holiday with his family. No matter how busy he is."

Jack smiled meekly to his mother-in-law while carrying out their luggage bags and the bag of presents for his four year old son, Riley. He replied, "Yeah you're right, I really need to make more time for my family."

He carried their belongings to the car trunk as his wife unlocked the car. Rebecca defended her husband and calmly argued, "Mum, please. Jack is trying really hard to make time for our family. Technically, we weren't going to be able to make it here, but Jack bribed his colleagues to cover his shift. He's the Head of Department so he has his team to manage while figuring out the underlying disease of each patient. He has a demanding job."

Rebecca went and gently took her young son away from her father and into her warm embrace. She tucked Riley in the back seat and strapped him into the toddler seat. Then she tucked the boy in a blue fleece blanket which was designed with cute lamb patterns. Meanwhile, the two men embraced each other and Jack's father-in-law whispered, "Thanks for dropping by for Christmas... we've been missing you guys."

Jack nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'm sure Rebecca misses you too. She's a strong woman... a great wife. She never complains about my work. We will try to visit more often, Dad."

He smiled and said, "Please do."

They smiled together as they watched their women hug each other tightly and Rebecca's mother secured the knitted scarf around her daughter's neck. She said, "Take good care of your body."

He and his family climbed into the heated car and Jack turned on all of the headlights before reversing their family car out of the long, icy lane away from the house which grew smaller each few minutes. They watched their parent continously waving their hands good-bye despite of the freezing temperature.

As they began to drive away, Jack planted an affectionate kiss on his wife's cheek as he knew that his wife wanted to stay longer with her parents since they only managed to see them twice a year, Christmas and Thanksgiving. Three times a year, if his schedule allowed them. He suggested, "Let's visit them on Easter weekend this year."

With a quick glance, he could see her lips perk up to form a smile. Then he grinned as he remembered their family Christmas dinner and he commented, "You dropped quite the bomb during dinner today... Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Rebecca softly rubbed her stomach and whispered, "You seemed really busy and stressed these days so I wanted to tell you during Christmas."

Jack smiled as he stared out at the empty, black streets. He replied, "It's the best Christmas present ever."

He checked on his baby boy with the rear window and he chuckled, "Can't believe that the little man is going to be an older brother soon..."

He steered the wheels with his one of his hands and gently caressed his wife's extanded hand. She happily agreed, "Yeah, we are going to have a bigger family."

As the long drive back home continued, Jack noticed his wife slowly succumb to heavy sleep. Her head hung loosely as she dozed off into the realm of dreams like their son. He checked if there were any cars following theirs and slowly parked the car. He grimaced when he felt the car slide slightly further than he expected. He cautiously stepped out of the vehicle and opened to the trunk to retrieve another blanket. Before he returned back into the car, he stretched his tired limbs and jolted himself awake. He silently observed the cattle sleep together in a tightly knit group and appreciated the peaceful beauty of the rural area. He broke into a grin as he remembered how excited Riley was to see each animal in the afternoon.

Jack was surprised to find his son awake and staring at him. He smiled sweetly back to his confused son and started to draw a small bunny on their frosty window. Riley giggled to the silly drawing and traced after his father's finger. Then he drew him a small fairy flying over the bunny while Santa stood next to the rabbit. His innocent child merrily clapped his tiny hands and kicked his short legs against the seat. He snorted as his son's excitement kicked off his favourite blanket.

He had no choice, but to open the door as his son pursed his lips in displeasure. Jack helped pick up the blanket and retucked his son with it. The cute brown haired boy pointed at the rough drawing on the window and proudly pointed out each character. "That one is Tooth Fairy. That one's Santa... and that's Easter Bunny!"

Jack smiled at his son and replied, "That's right little man. You're such a smart boy. Do you want to go play with them?"

Riley excitedly said, "Yeah!"

He squatted in the cold and stared into the boy's pure blue eyes and said, "Well you need to go back to sleep. Then you can play with all of them in your dreams with Sandman too."

Riley innocently replied, "Okay, Daddy... Daddy, am I going to be a big brother?"

Jack ruffled his brown hair and answered, "Yes, Riley. You'll be a big brother and you willl be the best big brother. I believe in you, little man."

Riley smiled proudly back at his father and Jack shut the back door. Then he climbed into the toasty warmth of the car where the cold couldn't nip on his face. Then he wrapped the bigger red blanket over his wife's sleeping body and it didn't take long before Riley fell back asleep.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and began to drive up the rocky, dangerous road of the dark, lonesome mountains. It was a winding road where it twisted sharply and snaked around the face of the rough mountain. He sighed in relief as he finally saw that he was on the path which would take him down the mountain.

He steered the wheels carefully and slowly as he descended the twisting route. He noticed a humongous truck ascending up the mountain while their car moved further down. Jack attempted to keep his eyes open against the blinding headlights of the truck. For safety, he honked the horns, demanding the other driver to turn off the high beams, yet the light continued to blind him... and in the next few seconds, everything wound downwards like the mountain path.

Rebecca's eyes opened in alarm as Jack honked furiously until the last second... Jack heard the startled cries of his son at the back of the car... he felt the tires slip beneath them... then he felt the wheel spin out of his hands... he felt the car rock violently as the truck collided against their smaller car... he felt the world spin out of control... the air bags lurching out and its force crush his chest forcefully... his head crashing against the roof of the car ... tasting the fresh blood from his red lips ... sharp pain of the shattered window glass piercing his torn body ... BOOM!

His vision blurred and he wondered how long the crash was. Breathing became difficult and his lungs... no, his entire body desparately begged for air. He could feel burning heat engulf him, yet he was trapped by the seat belt. Jack could only tilt his head so much, only to see Rebecca unconscious with red blood drip down her pale face and the red blanket darkened as it soaked in her blood. In sinking dread, he fumbled the seat belt away in great pain as his broken arms refused to work properly. Fear was throttling him with its burning chaos.

He could smell the burning gasoline and the suffocating grey smoke drowned him. The metallic door had been ripped away by sheer force and the fire began to lick the red blanket and slowly licked at her wounds. Jack heaved and through the excruciating agony, he freed himself and shoved his wife out of the car. He cried as he rolled and crashed onto the red, icy road. All of his bones cried and crunched, yet he desparately ripped the flaming blanket away from Rebecca.

Through the blinding pain, his mind refused to give up and continued to keep him awake. To his frustration, the flame had began to gnaw on his wife's twisted arm. He continued to gasp small mouthful of air and he crawled over his wife and shielded her from the red snares of the fire while eradicating the fire beneath his now burnt stomach. He screamed into the open night. Broken, in pain, and alone on the fiery ground, he watched in indescribable horror, the small vehicle burst small puffs of fire and trapped inside, an unconscious yet burning Riley remained strapped in his safety toddler chair. He had to wake up.

Jack fruitlessly wheezed, "Riley... Riley... Riley.."

The heat was becoming unbearable and the smoky air continued to snub out his remaining consciousness as well. Jack clawed and kicked himself inch by inch closer to the burning object as he hands began to bleed. As he approached closer to the car, fire began to taste his body.

No. He could never and would never leave his baby boy in a burning metallic car. His weakened body trembled as the flames slowly devoured him. Jack aimlessly tore his burning son's body away from the disaster and as a father, he kept him protected under his body as he snuffed out the fire with his body once more. Shockingly, in the burning chaos, he could a blaring voice out of the radio croaking, "We have been informed that your car has been through an accident. Emergency has been dispatched! Is anyone there?!"

Hearing the only faint hope, Jack used all of his remaining energy to shout, "HELP! Mayo Clinic!"

He could hear the voice mumble, everything was blackening... _Rebecca and Riley..._

* * *

**Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	2. Truth is Painful and Ugly

**Case 01: Truth is Painful and Ugly **

* * *

**_"Some people think that the truth can be hidden with a little cover-up and decoration. But as time goes by, what is true is revealed, and what is fake fades away." -Ismail Haniyeh_ **

* * *

The Emergency Room was chaotic as always: doctors and nurses rushing back and forth while demanding for certain drugs for their dying patients, loud screams and unbearable groans from the suffering patients who kept bleeding, choking, or seizing, while the scent of blood, rubbing alcohol, and death lingered in the air. It was even worse because it was the holiday season where dumb people did more stupid things than their normal days.

The doctors and nurses who were trained and used to the amount of stress in the Emergency Room, were even more on edge during this particular late morning.

Hence, Dr. T. Fairy- the Chief Hospital Administrator, remained pacing back and forth by the door. It was even more unusual with Dr. Bunnymund, the Head of Orthopaedics, was standing next to Dr. Fairy with a huge frown smeared on his face. Finally, Dr. North, a renowned neurologist and psychologist, dashed into the Emergency Room and found the other two specialists worriedly waiting for the next ambulance.

Dr. North demanded, "Is it true?"

Dr. Fairy nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I got a phone call just a few minutes ago."

Dr. Bunnymund remained stunned and said, "It can't be Jack and his family..."

The Chief Hospital Administrator braced herself and slowly said, "It is Jack and his family... Jack and Rebecca are fighting for their lives and they are coming in the next five minutes."

North frowned and said, "What about Riley?!"

She wiped the fresh tears away from her red, blotchy eyes with her hands and choked, "He was found dead at the scene... the emergency rescuers couldn't get on the scene on time because of the fire. Riley suffered too much for his tiny body to handle."

North scratched his head and replied, "It's no surprise... the mountain fire has been flashing on the news. Jack's car was crashed with a gasoline tanker... It was a fairly big explosion. They say the ordeal was _'f__ortunate' _because of all the snow and ice up the mountain... the damage was minimized."

"Ballocks!" Bunnymund angrily pounded his fists into the metallic doors and hung his head. He gritted his teeth and hoarsely asked about his godson, "How did they find him?"

Dr. Tooth answered, "We don't know yet... but Jack apparently demanded to be sent here before he passed out..."

The air was thick and tense which made everyone hard to breathe... as it was commonly described as the _silence before the storm._

The three stopped fidgeting and waited patiently... waited for the unwanted blaring sounds of the ambulances. They silently watched other doctors and nurses get ready for the arrival as they also prepared themselves mentally, emotionally, and medically.

Then they could hear it, the loud alarms raging outside, demanding everyone to stay out of its path. Dr. Fairy opened the heavy metallic doors and watched the two ambulances rear themselves as close as possible. Doctor North and Doctor Bunnymund brought out the stretchers while the emergency medical responders opened their doors to reveal the raw, scorched horror.

For a second, it felt as if everything froze and turned mute as all the doctors and nurses absorbed the wretched sight of their dying colleague and friend. They could recognize Doctor Overland's handsome face, but it was much paler than usual and his usual well-groomed brown hair was sleek with blood, grease, sweat, and ashes. His burnt purple shirt stuck and molded against his lean, burnt upper body... and his broken body...

Dr. North whispered, "Oh my God."

They wore their clean, white, rubber gloves and Doctor T. Fairy steeled her shaking hands as the emergency medical responders said, "One of his humerus and scapula were broken the moment the truck crashed into his car. We also think that one of his clavicle has a fracture due to the impact. He has five of his ribs broken and his sterum has been damaged further when we gave him CPR."

Nearly all of his body was already swollen, yet the areas where his bones had broken and fractured, the soft tissues were much more inflamed. However, the burn marks were much more noticeable than the inflammations. He bore major third degree burns as patches of white and black leathery skins marred his chest, upper abdomen, and the lower back. Meanwhile his lower abdomen, the upper back, and the upper right shoulder suffered from a second degree burn. They marked the red, scolding blisters, and the areas were a mixture of pink and red burnt flesh and it oozed with bodily fluids.

Doctor Bunnymund quickly noted all of the apparent signs and shouted, "Take him into the ER, otherwise he's going to go into shock!"

The trained doctors and nurses immediately wheeled Jack's body in the sterilized emergency room. The man ran into the room after his friend and ordered the other medical personnel, "We need to work on his burns now, before they get infected. Start the IV!"

One of the nurses brought out the IV and checked both of his arms. She searched for the vein and wiped the forearms clean before inserting the end of the IV under Jack's skin. Another doctor began to carefully remove the remaining pieces of his shirt which clung on Jack's bare body. As the doctor in charge, Bunnymund gingerly touched the leathery skin and knew that the all of the dead skins had to be removed while making sure that no infection would disturb Jack's vulnerable body.

He rushed out of the ER while the nurses and the doctors did their best to keep their immediate patient alive. Bunnymund faced Fairy and argued, "We need to give Jack the maggot treatment for his burn wounds. We need to get rid of the dead skins before I can do anything. Meanwhile fluid is getting restored back into his body."

Fairy nodded her head and said, "That makes sense. Maggots eat dead skins and any possible infections. Get that done immediately... and Rebecca also needs one. She's in the other room. North is in charge of her care right now. However, she has more second degree burns than third degrees. I think Jack possibly protected his family members."

He agreed, "That and the explosion was closer to him when it happened."

North came out of a different ER room and said, "We had to sedate Rebecca for the whole treatment... she's going to be under medical induced coma for the pain and to protect her brain from further swelling. There's no way she can endure it... and we may have to remove the dead fetus..."

Fairy sealed her eyes close and murmured, "Her baby died."

North gravely commented, "It must have when the air bag collided to her abdomen. After her burn treatments are done, we are going to need to check the fetus's size to determine if she will need the surgery or not."

Once again the toxic silence lingered in the air for a few seconds as they accepted the truth of two children dying in the early wake of the day. It was a painful truth. The body count had risen to three: Riley Overland, the truck driver- Mr. Siller, and Jack and Rebecca's unborn child.

North sniffled and asked, "Does Jack also need a medical induced coma?"

One of the doctors from Jack's emergency room came out and unintentionally answered their question, "Doctor Bunnymund, we think Doctor Overland fell into a coma because of the trauma to the head. We're trying to lessen the swelling in the brain. There may be damage done to the reticular activating system in the brain... Doctor North, we need you to check it."

Fairy's jaw gaped open to hear further damage done onto her friend. However Bunnymund and North had to return back into the emergency room to debate what needed to be done first. Then more alarms rang outside and two officers, two women, stepped into emergency room.

As the Chief Hospital Administrator, she went to talk to the officers, "Hello, I'm Doctor Fairy, the Chief Hospital Administrators. Do you need something?"

The blond officer replied, "I'm Detective Elsa and this is Detective Anna. This car crash has been ordered to be investigated due to the two immediate deaths in the crash. We need to find out why did crash occurred. We must know with certainty if the cause was a natural cause."

Fairy intervened, "Three. Three people died."

Detective Anna frowned and asked, "Did either Mister or Missus Overland pass away?"

The hospital administrator did not falter and numbly said, "No, their second child has passed away."

Detective Elsa said, "We're very sorry to hear that...but we need to have the driver's cause of death checked and perhaps get testimony from the survivors."

Fairy was aware that the two young women were doing their jobs as much as she was, but hearing her close friends' misfortune be so easily ignored... having them just seen as a source of information made her numbness go away and anger and deep sadness kicked her in the guts. Then she coldly spat out the ugly, painful truth, "I'm sorry, but they are in a coma."

Then shock and confusion spread across on the detectives' faces at the fact.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review. **


	3. Truth is Obscured

**Case 02: Truth is Obscured **

**"In matters of truth and justice, there is no difference between large and small problems, for issues concerning the treatment of people are all the same." -Albert Einstein**

* * *

Everyone sat in absolute silence for nobody could formulate their thoughts, concerns, or emotions into proper words. The only sound were the soft ticks from the clock which hung over Doctor Tia Tooth's appointed seat. She simply sat in her large black seat with her eyes shut while her friends Doctor Eric Bunnymund and Doctor Nicholas North sat on the old, shabby grey couch which was placed against the ocean blue coloured walls. According to psychological studies, the colour blue was supposed to promote the sense of tranquility and relieve mental and physical stress.

Evidently, it was failing miserably as Nick kept sighing and rubbing his head while Eric kept his arms crossed with a deep scowl smeared across his exhausted face. Meanwhile the two female detectives sat in front of her brown office table which was littered with administrative papers and forums that needed to be signed within the next five days.

Tia finally opened her eyes and stared at the detectives who looked equally tired by the long day. She put on her professional smile and said, "So...um... Detective..."

The blond officer said, "Head Detective Elsa."

The other detective quickly added, "Anna...uh. Detective Anna."

All the doctors in the room, except Doctor Tooth, sullenly stared at the detectives. Doctor Eric Bunnymund demanded, "Why are you here? It was a car accident."

Detective Elsa understood the man's reasonable irritation and explained, "Yes, it was an accident as far as we know of now and we are currently assuming that the cause was due to the weather and the road condition. However, we need to make sure what caused the accident. The only survivors of this unfortunate event are Mr. Overland and Mrs. Overland. We require their statement about the accident. We are also checking the truck driver's body to check the cause of death... and we will also need to do the same for Riley Overland."

Tia and Nick shut their eyes at the mention of the boy's death. Angrily, Eric abruptly stood up and huffed as he said, "You make it sound so easily and simple. We knew their family. They were our friends... no, they are our family! And you people want to write it off as a big, tragic accident... and now you want to violate a four year old boy!"

Detective Anna intervened and gently said, "Sir, we know how you feel-"

Eric barked, "No, you don't! You don't know how it feels. We lost our godson and we might be losing our closest friends right now. So don't tell me that you know how it feels because we can't even go help them right now. We can't treat Jack or Rebecca because we can be biased or haste with our judgements because they are our friends. You honestly don't know what that feels like."

North placed his large hand over Bunnymund's trembling shoulders and Eric collapsed back onto the shoulder and covered his teary eyes. He confessed, "I checked Riley's body earlier. He ribcage was crushed by the impact and that caused his organs to be also crushed. He had internal bleeding. It would have only been a minute or two before he would have died. It was unpreventable... please write that down in your reports, but don't touch the boy's body. Please."

Detective Elsa and Anna casted their eyes away from the two grieving men. Tia added, "You are free to stay and wait, but they are both under coma. Jack's trauma to the head forced him to go into coma while Rebecca mainly suffered from second degree burns."

It seemed as if Detective Elsa could slightly comprehend the medical situation, however Detective Anna seemed to have difficulty understanding what Tia had said. Therefore Tia calmly explained, "Jack's burns were third degree so most of his nerve systems has been damaged so he doesn't feel the pain, but the head trauma caused pressure to his brain. This is what caused his coma. Meanwhile second degree burns doesn't damage the nerve endings so she would feel every pain in her body: the burns, the broken bones, everything. The pain would have been unbearable so we had to put her into a medical coma. We can't wake her up until the pain would be tolerable. Anyhow they have both been put into surgery... so it's not possible for you to talk to them."

Then a surgeon rushed to Tia's office and knocked on the door. Tia said, "Come in!"

It was a young blond doctor and he quickly reported, "Doctor Tooth and Doctor Bunnymund, we may need you right now."

The doctors didn't question the surgeon as they quickly left the Head Hospital Administrator's office. Surprised, the detectives tailed after the four doctors out of the room. They passed several different doctors and nurses who were taking care of their own patients. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the operating theater, where they had a clear view of the ongoing surgeries.

The detectives observed Jack Overland and Rebecca Overland who were in two separate operating rooms. Jack's body was getting washed and scrubbed carefully by the doctors and nurses. Then they brought out bowls full of worm-like creatures.

Disgusted, Anna asked, "What are those?"

Doctor Bunnymund said, "Maggots."

Anna said, "And they are going to put maggots on his body..."

Elsa watched the doctors layer maggots over his burn wounds. She'd seen them countless times in murder scenes, but she didn't expect to see them in a hospital room. Then she realized what the maggots were for as she whispered, "They are for eating away the dead flesh..."

Doctor Bunnymund seemed a bit impressed as he raised his brow and said, "Yes, they are. They only eat dead skin and they can also disinfect the open wounds. The sterilized maggots are commonly used for burn patients."

Then he talked to the young surgeon and said, "Tell the doctor in charge to put him into the hyperbaric oxygen chamber, it should help the process for disinfection and it will help his body to heal faster."

The surgeon eagerly nodded his head, then he said, "Doctor Overland's treatment is going well, but as for his wife, we aren't too certain about his wife."

Tia whipped her head around and demanded, "What do you mean?"

The surgeon cautiously said, "It's about her fetus."

Tia argued, "Baby."

The surgeon looked meek and continued, "We are quite certain that the baby died... It would be best to have it removed as soon as possible...but with her condition, we don't know what do to."

North sighed and asked, "Can you guys guess how old the baby was?"

Tia shook her head in sadness and choked, "Rebecca told me last week that she was 12 weeks pregnant.. so she should be 13 weeks pregnant."

Everyone watched Tia beginning to break down as she bit back a sob and she started to breathe in and out loudly in order not to cry in front of everyone. She whimpered, "I'm sorry."

North and Bunnymund equally felt the misery continuing to loom over them as they all tried to keep their emotions controlled. They hugged Tia until she finally began to calm down. Then they released her while she wiped her tears away. Tia asked, "Eric, what do you think?"

He replied, "It's too dangerous right now. Jack and Rebecca are far too vulnerable right, they can easily get infected so it's best to have them recover first. Studies show that it doesn't directly harm the mother when the baby dies in the womb. It should be safe to let Rebecca rest for a week. Then the baby can be removed by giving Rebecca oxytocin which will cause contraction..."

Tia nodded in agreement and said, "Please tell that to the head surgeon."

The surgeon left the group and went downstairs. Meanwhile Elsa watched the surgeons prepare the bandages and monitor their heart rate. The doctors said that Mr. Overland wouldn't feel any pain, but what would happen after he woke up?

He would learn of the loss of his son and his future child. Then he would see the state of his wife. It sounded like a nightmare, yet it was reality. How would she talk to a broken man? She understood why his friends were protective, but she needed the truth as a detective. He and his wife were the only ones to know of the event, yet they were both containing the truth in their minds. Truth was obscured and it was her duty to patiently wait for them to wake up.

It may have been insensitive of her, but she had to ask, "How long will it take for Mr. Overland and Mrs. Overland to wake up?"

The doctors looked upset by her question, but they seemed to understand her stance too. Doctor North and Bunnymund represented their fields and Bunnymund explained, "Jack is going to definite require skin grafting- a surgery where we use healthy skin from other parts of his body to help heal the body, and his broken bones needs to get healed as well. His third degree burns will take several weeks to heal because his muscles were affected as well..."

Doctor North scratched his head and said, "Even after he wakes up, we will need to check his mental state and he may need therapeutic help. We can only hope that he will wake up at the earliest of a week, and at the worst case, four weeks."

Doctor Tooth said, "The same will go for Rebecca, but she will need the additional procedure to recover the dead baby out of her uterus."

Detective Anna concluded, "So they will need much to time to recover, but we technically don't know when they will wake up..."

Tia said, "Yes."

Anna eyed her boss and asked, "Should we possibly have one agent to stay here everyday just in case one of them wakes up?"

Elsa continued to observe Jack Overland and Rebecca Overland... they were their sole survivors and they needed the truth. A few weeks didn't sound to difficult since her office had five detectives, including herself. There was Detective Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Hans. They could possibly rotate each week, but if any of the agents had a problem with her choice, she could fill in their position. She could easily work via the phone.

Detective Elsa said, "Yes. I will start this week. Please go back to the office and tell the others."

Anna replied, "Of course."

Anna left the group and only Elsa, Tia, Eric, and Nick watched over Jack and Rebecca's surgeries. Elsa silently mused, why was finding truth so difficult?

* * *

**Please leave a review. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Truth isn't Always Fair

**Case 03: Truth isn't Always Fair**

**"By doubting we are led to question, by questioning we arrive to the truth." -Peter Abelard**

* * *

It had been long, agonizing two weeks and a half since Elsa was introduced to Jack Overland and Rebecca Overland. This week was supposed to be Anna's turn to watch over the two survivors, however Anna explained to her how her mother needed a surgery and she would greatly appreciate the favour if Elsa could manage her shift. Mrs. Overland finally was put into the surgery to abort her unborn child. Meanwhile she sat next to Mr. Overland... at the start it felt awkward to sit next to the unconscious man; a stranger no less. However, she'd somehow grown slightly close to him.

She heard and observed numerous colleagues and friends of Mr. Overland visit him each day. It was difficult watching their hopes crumble away slow bit by bit, yet she knew how much harder it was for them when they came to change his bandages. Each time they gingerly removed the bandages, she saw his marred body. The doctors managed to fix most of his burns, but the scars were permanently stamped onto his flesh as proof of all the loss in the car accident. The purplish bruises would fade away over time... but those terrible scars, they would stay forever to remind him once he woke up.

However, each time she watched the lines on the monitor spike up, it gave her hope for his survival. Every heartbeat fed hope to all of the people who loved him so dearly. Despite of his broken body, it looked more powerful every time his chest gently rolled up and down. It marked his unfaltering desire to live... that's what she saw when she watched him.

Elsa observed his serene expression. He looked so different from the time she first laid eyes on him. Coloured had returned to his rosy cheeks and not a trace of dirt, grime, grease, or blood painted his face. His soft, brown matted hair no longer contained knots as it hung loosely and framed his handsome face. She gently touched his left hand as she watched the golden ring shine brightly on his fourth finger.

She wondered if he knew the loss of his children. Did he know that his wife was in a surgery? If he did, was he holding on to life just for her? One of the doctors had said that his wounds showed how desperately he was protecting his family from further harm until rescue arrived. She may not have known him personally before this accident, but knowing him already, he sounded like the most amazing man.

He had several friends who deeply loved and cared for him, numerous colleagues and subordinates who admired him greatly, and a family who was fighting next with him. In her field of work, it was more than rare to meet a victim like Jack Overland.

Elsa merely had authority to govern law and she definitely not a god to judge what each person deserved in life, but she often felt that most of the victims she met deserved the misfortune because they usually did in fact hurt or wronged someone else in their lives... but _Jack Overland_, he was a good man who did not deserve this form of tragedy. It was blatantly unfair, but here he was in front of her in a coma.

She couldn't help, but stare at her left hand as well. She stared at the fourth finger that used to hold a diamond ring... Right now it was thrown deep into her office desk's drawer. She felt a tinge of anger towards herself for remembering it again. Her shattered marriage that may have failed due to her dedication to work. She recalled how fiercely defended her job, but recently observing Jack made her feel empty... And shallow. Did she give up far too easily? Did she give up far too easily compared to Jack Overland who was continuing to fight? Those questions kept bothering her. It made her feel guilty and weak; she hated those feelings. They were messy emotions, tainted emotions.

Perhaps it was the guilt that constantly shoved her in the back of her mind that made her want to stay and watch Mr. Overland to wake up and be reunited with Mrs. Overland... Because hers was over. Hers didn't end with the happily ever after, but she could see that ending for this man. A part of her was envious of this thought because the legal issues had been finalized a week before Jack's accident.

Obviously nobody knew of her inner chaos, except Mr. Overland to whom she had secretly talked to when nobody was around. She never had the intention to share her troubles, but one of the nurses had suggested her to simply talk to him because a coma patient may be able to hear whatever was happening around them. It sounded dumb, but the silence and his peaceful face helped. It made life easier somehow. It felt as if he was listening although she was certain that there were medical debates around the idea.

from the corner of her eyes, she could feel another teardrop trying to escape. This was hard... For everyone maybe. Elsa tightened her grip onto his warm, large hands and faintly whispered an earnest plea, "Please return to where you belong. Your friends are waiting for you. Your wife needs you. I'm sure it won't be easy for you when you come back... Maybe you don't need them, but I think everyone needs you, Mr. Overland. Please come back to your loved ones..."

She gazed at his face and he obviously didn't respond as he continued to rest on the bed. Elsa sighed at her pointless effort for a miracle. She withdrew her hand and she stared at it. It was always strange how the man before wouldn't even stir, but the warmth from his hand always lingered for a while.

Then she remembered how she promised Doctor Tia Tooth that she would tell her why the car accident occurred once she also learned of the reason. She stared at Jack and decided to go find the Hospital Head Administrator since the man wouldn't be going anywhere and while she had supervised him, there had never been any trouble. Therefore she deemed it was alright to go talk to Tia, whom she had slowly gotten to know better.

She looked back at Mr. Overland one more time before closing the door behind her as she left his recovery room and like always he didn't bid her goodbye. Elsa exited the quiet room and walked down the bright corridor where a few nurses chatted amongst themselves. Most of the time, the hallway which Jack and Rebecca's private rooms were located were usually silent; it was on the fourth floor which was the second highest floor in the hospital. It was an ideal location because on sunny days, the rooms were radiant, full of golden, warm rays. It made it easy for Elsa to do her work alone when she stayed with the couple.

However, one negative point was the fact that Tia's office was located on the first floor of the hospital. Although the corridors were usually quiet and peaceful, the elevators were always occupied. While staying at this hospital, she learned that it was more optimal to use the stairs and it wasn't too bad moving up and down the stairs. It was a bit of an exercise, but it honestly wasn't too difficult. As she continued to pass other patients' rooms, she greeted around six nurses and doctors.

As she descended several flights of stairs, she noted how many people the hospital employed as she possibly couldn't remember all of the workers' faces. However, they've become quite friendly with her. At first they kept their distance and silently observed her as an outsider, yet now they would quickly pass her a smile or a friendly wave. They've come to realize how she understood their feelings for their close colleague. Finally, she reached the first floor where it was the most hectic area as countless patients, guests, doctors, nurses, and family members visited the Mayo Clinic.

She passed the mob of people who kept waiting for the elevators, the entrance, and turned into another cramped corner. Elsa smiled at the security officers who were exceptionally respectful and friendly towards her. Finally, the words: HEAD HOSPITAL ADMINISTRATOR: Dr. T. TOOTH M.D. came to view and she saw Tia dealing with another fresh stack of paper while sipping on her hot cup of coffee.

Elsa briefly knocked on the glass door and gave Tia a knowing smile as she entered Tia's office. She greeted, "Hey... long day isn't it?"

Tia offered a small, tired smile and agreed, "Like always..."

The detective noticed how the young woman was wearing the same outfit as the previous day and remarked, "You didn't go home last night?"

Tia confessed, "Yeah, I had a conference with the other administrators yesterday night and then I remembered how I had to read these proposals from the hospital departments. Then my assistant told me how the pharmacy didn't get full shipment before she went home... and there were a lot of complaints from the angry doctors. So I had to contact the company ASAP which wasn't easy considering the time... Then it was too late to go home and come back so I ended up staying..."

The doctor yawned and took another mouthful of the bitter black coffee. Elsa chuckled and said, "I'm far too familiar with late night work."

Tia replied, "But nobody noticed except you. You have a keen eye for details."

The blond detective shrugged and said, "It's my job to be aware of my surroundings as much as possible... but hey, I got the completed report on the car accident."

Tia looked hesitant to hear the news as her hand stopped moving and she looked up to face Elsa. She sighed and put her pen down, ready to absorb the report. The room felt so small at that moment as Elsa felt horribly sick to share the information. She slowly started, "The mechanics say that the gasoline tanker was using the high beam lights before the crash... and that probably blinded Mr. Overland while he was driving."

Tia slowly exhaled her long held breath and her shoulders sagged as she asked, "So the crash was Jack's fault?"

Elsa quickly answered, "No... no. It wasn't anyone's fault. The truck driver, it was determined that he had a heart attack while he was driving. The man died before the crash even happened. That's why the truck collided with Jack's car and the icy condition wouldn't have helped either."

Elsa steeled herself as she waited for the expected emotional burst and it felt terrible as her guts coiled into knots inside. She had grown fairly close to the woman who sat in front of her with a confused, hurt expression. She could see the tears shimmering her glossy eyes while Tia cocked her head and covered her mouth which threatened let out of a croak of despair.

Instead of a sob, or an angry scream... Tia asked the impossible question, "Then who are we supposed to blame for their deaths... their current condition... everything?"

The detective was experienced with her job and she normally had an answer to that common question; it was always asked as it was human nature to search for an acceptable reason or someone or something to blame. Yet in Jack Overland's case... there was nothing. There wasn't an answer to that question... and Tia seemed to understand how there wasn't an answer because she numbly stated, "That's not fair... that's just not fair..."

Elsa bowed her head and agreed, "I know."

Silence cloaked the two women; Tia had to process and digest the daunting fact and Elsa's job was to patiently wait for her. Wait for something... maybe a better news. Elsa waited, then felt the need to embrace the woman who was putting on the brave front for those around her. She gently hugged her and she calmly ignored the faint whimpers and her shirt dampening.

Elsa understood the raw frustrations for the injustices in life so she held her tight until that familiar despair and wanting to give up ebbed away. In the background, the office phone rang, but it was left unattended and it beeped into recording: _Um... Doctor Tia, we just wanted to give you the good news... um. Mrs. Overland's procedure with the oxytocin went smoothly. She's now resting in her room._

Elsa frowned at the news as the trembling worsened under her arms.. and it was true. None of this was fair.

* * *

**I know the first four chapters has been depressing, but next chapter Jack will definitely wake up. Promise. So thank you for reading as always and please leave a review. Cheers :)**


	5. Truth can be Forgotten

**Case 04: Truth Can Be Forgotten**

* * *

**"I don't like memories because tears come so easily, and once again I break my promise to myself for this day. It's a constant battle. A war between remembering and forgetting. My heart and mind are ravaged." -Anonymous **

* * *

Everything felt like a blurring haze just like his poor vision. His body felt heavy and weighed down. Jack could feel his cramped muscles and his healing bones ache throughout his tired body. He would have groaned if his soar throat had permitted his vocal cords to work... and his head. _Ugghh._ How it throbbed with sprouting pains, the pain of several migraines erupting everywhere.

With his blurred vision, he could barely notice the IV tubes inserted in his forearm... and the cieling was pure white with the white lights dimly lit. _Damn, _it was hard to keep his eyes barely open. It was exhausting to simply squint and whatever he saw... it was as if thick coat of fog was obscuring his vision; a lot like when you get out of the shower and the steamy clouds obscured everything.

He breathed in and out slowly as nausea began to sink in. He felt slightly dizzy despite the fact that he wasn't moving. Jack could blindly assume that he was stuck in a hospital and he attempted to move... _ugh damn it hurts_. The muscles refused to function properly. They screamed at him to stop his futile attempt to move. Jack turned his head very slowly and strained to see what was around him. In his room, there wasn't anyone except a woman's coat. _Whose? _He didn't have the slightest clue on who the owner was.

In the room next to his, he could see another patient like him. However, he couldn't make out the exact physical appearance of his neighbour. He strained his tired, blurry eyes and he could only make out the patient's long, dark brown hair; probably a woman. Jack groaned, his head kept pounding. It felt as if someone was continuously slamming a sledgehammer on his head. It hurt to even stay awake and it ached even more when he tried to focus on anything.

He would have simply relaxed his head onto the uncomfortable stack of pillows, but then he noticed a man walk into the room. It wasn't his business, but Jack instinctually felt the need to observe the ongoing scene. He blinked a few times while watching the man stare down at the patient who wasn't moving. The mysterious man soothingly pat the woman's head and he gently touched her long, brown hair.

_What's he doing? Is he the woman's significant other? A tall man with dark brown hair._

That idea in his mind made logical sense. He was about to look away until the man raised one of the woman's slender arm. The hand dangled loosely which told him that she wasn't awake... perhaps even unconscious. It was alarming to watch the man bring out a hidden needle from his white coat pocket. Jack cocked his head in great confusion.

_What is he doing? Is he a doctor or a nurse?_

Jack lazily observed the scene slowly spin in front of him. There was a sinking feeling in his guts and it felt so fucking wrong to watch the man bring out a rubber band and tie it around her arm. If the patient next door was unconscious, there possibly couldn't have been a consent for the injection. He couldn't explain it, but watching the man tap the needle to get rid of the bubbles tore his body and mind with fear and the need to protect her although he had no idea who she was.

Every cell in his body screamed furiously to let them rest and heal, but Jack forced himself to move even if it felt as if his body was getting shredded apart. Did he understand why he was letting himself go through this amount of pain? Not in the least. He difficultly took a step forward and the alarms began to go off loudly while his wounds reopened.

He could curse the world because it hurt even more to breathe, but his mind was fixated on the room next door. Jack took one more step and felt like he could possibly faint from the pain, the dizziness, and the sheer anger of watching the man inject her with the needle. Then he could hear someone shouting something, but everything was getting blurry. However, he felt the need to keep moving towards her.._somehow... I need to get there. _

Then his vision and his hearing were beginning to fail miserably while rage fueled each of his movements. To his great horror, he clearly saw the needle turning empty as the man on the other injected the woman. Then he heard a piercing scream like that of a wild animal, a frenzied cry that pierced the dark silence... and it came from him. Finally he could feel all the energy fade as he felt the weight of his body fall forwards and as he fell slowly, the man turned around quickly, alarmed by his scream... and he fled from the woman's room.

Suddenly, he felt somebody grab hold of him... and he couldn't see the person any longer. The man with dark, thick hair.

* * *

Elsa and Dr. Tia came rushing up the stairs as they were immediately informed of the unfolding chaos in Jack Overland's room. The women were baffled by the scene and Elsa was even more shocked to see Detective Hans holding up a slumped Mr. Overland while a nurse cleaned up the needle she had used.

Dr. Tia demanded, "Nurse, what happened to Jack?"

Meanwhile, Elsa approached her subordinate, who was not expected to be here at the hospital and asked, "What are you doing here, Detective Hans?"

Hans helped the nurse to place a sedated Mr. Overland back in bed. The nurse replied, "The alarm went off because Dr. Overland woke up from his coma. We think he had a panic attack."

Feeling irritated, Dr. Tia slowly said, "We _think_ he had a _panic attack_?"

The tired nurse's lips thinned at what her boss had to say and quickly explained, "We have responsibility to take care of other patients too. We are too busy to keep an eye on him."

Tia shook her head as she knew that the nurse was speaking the truth and she couldn't truly blame her as much as she wanted to. She asked, "Is he alright?"

The nurse replied, "Yes, everything is stable. He should awaken in about two hours."

Dr. Tia sighed in relief before asking, "Can you please have someone keep on eye on him so that we can be there when he wakes up?"

Elsa quickly stepped forward and bowed her head while stating, "I will stay here. This was also my fault, Doctor Tia. I should have been here and I am sorry."

The doctor nodded her head to show acceptance of her apology and said, "Well then, I will have to leave now, detective. Please keep an eye on him for us."

Detective Elsa quickly replied, "Of course, ma'am."

Thus, the old nurse and the Dean of Medicine left the room with a quick glance to their dear friend. The moment the click and clacks from their shoes could no longer be heard, Elsa turned to her subordinate and demanded the same question, "Detective Hans, I ask you again, why are you here?"

Hans replied, "You had your phone off so I had no other choice than to come see you."

Elsa groaned as she remembered how she turned off her phone due to the fact that the hospital workers often asked her not to make calls in certain areas throughout the hospital because it interfered with some of the machines. After a couple of days, she learned that it was much easier to keep the phone off and only turn in on outside of the building.

She said, "I'm sorry about that. So what do you need?"

Hans showed her one of the documents and reported, "We received a warrant to investigate the suspect's home. We wanted to check who should go lead the search."

Elsa thought over whom she should sent to find the valuable evidence in the suspect's home. Detective Anna was one of the best detective she had known and she often left her in charge while she was busy. However, she knew that she was busy with her mother and she looked at Detective Hans. He worked for her for a couple of years now and she trusted this man as her colleague. He was also a good detective and perhaps it was now his turn to shine and step up in this case to show how much he had grown as a seasoned detective.

The Head Detective watched Detective Hans, who looked more than ready to call someone to take the lead. Instead, she confidently said, "Detective Hans, I think you are capable to lead this search. You've worked for me the last four years. I know you are ready."

Detective Hans's mouth became agape as he was more than excited to hear her words. He looked like a little boy who received the best Christmas present from Santa Clause as he beamed a huge smile. He licked his lips and said, "You think I'm ready?"

Detective Elsa nodded her head and stated, "Yes. You are more than ready. Please show me that my choice was not wrong, Detective Hans."

He eagerly nodded his head and said, "Of course!"

Then she yawned from her exhaustion and Hans noted, "Oh, I should get you some coffee."

Elsa replied, "Yes, please."

Detective Hans quickly left Mr. Overland's room and ran down the corridor in order to race to the small cafeteria on the first floor of the hospital. While he did this, Elsa turned around and approached Jack, who was sleeping like usual. She smiled softly and no longer hesitated to gently touch his face. She whispered, "You finally woke up, Mr. Overland... Jack. I am sure that so many people would be happy to see you again. It will be my first time to actually meet you too. I have questions which can be answered only by you."

Then she whispered, "And I am very sorry that I wasn't around when you woke up, Jack."

Although he had his eyes closed like usual, this time his expression turned more relaxed as she rubbed her thumb over his forehead. Furthermore, she also noticed that some of his facial hair grew slightly on his jawline. She wondered what she should say to Jack once he woke up again. She felt calm around him as he heard lots of her inner secrets and she often used his first name while nobody was around to hear her words. It wasn't such a long time since she _met_ him, but she felt like she knew him. She felt close to him- _i__ntimate_ even. However, it wasn't possible for him to know her and it was obvious that she would need to behave professionally around him and she wasn't certain how she felt about that.

Elsa quickly stepped back away from him as Detective Hans quickly returned back into the room with two hot cups of steaming coffee. She smiled back at him as he offered her one of the hot beverage. She said, "Thank you."

Hans also stared at Mr. Overland and sighed, "It was actually scary earlier..."

She raised her brows inquisitively and asked, "What actually happened earlier?"

Her colleague sipped and hissed a curse due to the temperature of the coffee. He placed his coffee on the side and explained, "Like I said, your phone was turned off and we knew where Mr. Overland was held. So I came to find you here, but I saw Mr. Overland awake. You were gone. He was shouting and dragging himself out of his room even though he was opening his wounds. I shouted for a nurse, but before she arrived, he fainted and I had to catch him. Then we put him back into bed and the nurse treated his wounds. I tried calming him down, but he kept screaming. It was quite freaky."

Elsa eyed the blood stain on Han's suit and she retorted, "That explains your red stain."

He shrugged and said, "It isn't our first time getting blood over our clothes and this isn't much."

They were enjoying their coffee break and observing over the man who was protected by them until another alarm started to ring loudly throughout the floor. The two were shocked by the noise and their hands immediately went to their guns. However, they quickly realized that the alarm was coming from the room next to Mr. Overland where Mrs. Overland was recovering her health. Elsa rushed to the room and felt panic shooting up her body. Her body was shaking violently in great spasm and her arms and legs flailed around.

Nevertheless, she took control over her emotion and maintained calm as she rolled over Mrs. Overland. She turned around at a stunned detective and shouted, "Get a nurse immediately!"

Hans ran out into the hallway and ran down the corridor to look for a nurse. While doing so, he shouted, "Help! Somebody please help us!"

Finally, he saw an alerted nurse running down from the opposite side of the hall. Meanwhile, Elsa tried to remain calm, but Mrs. Overland's breathing quickly stopped. However, she knew that she couldn't leave her side and stayed in position. Elsa whispered, "Mrs. Overland, please stay with us. You can't give up the fight."

Then she watched the cardiac monitor as it showed that her heart had stopped beating and Elsa too felt her heart stop beating from the sight. Finally, the nurse rushed into the room and saw the chaos getting unleased. She pressed a button before grabbing the paddle and processing to save Mrs. Overland's life. Hans also looked exasperated by the ongoing scene as horror and fear set in his guts.

More nurses came into the room in order to support the first nurse. A lot of commands were barked amongst each other as they desperately tried to save her. Then everyone watched the patient's arm dangle from the side of the bed and calmness returned back into the room. The gloomy atmosphere set into the room while everyone kept their heads down as they knew that they had failed. Then Doctor Tia also rushed into the room and noticed the somber mood which was darkening the room.

As a doctor, she knew what had happened and she joined the silence as a singe tear drop cascaded down her cheek. The same happened to Detective Elsa as she knew and felt miserable like the others. She knew it was unprofessional of her, but she embraced Dr. Tia who trembled as she broke into quiet, dry sobs.

* * *

It had been around two hours after the indescribable incident and every worker in the hospital heard the depressing news. Everyone's spirits had deflated and lots of tears were shed that day by those who loved and knew Mrs. Overland. However, nearly everyone decided to complete their job as they wished to keep their minds away from the incident. Detective Elsa and Detective Hans expressed the condolences to the doctors and nurses before Detective Hans also left to start his task. Over the hours, Mrs. Overland's body was respectively taken away from the room and the room was cleaned by interning students. That job was impossible to do by the Overland family friends.

It was such a horrible, sad feeling to watch the scene and Detective Elsa kept her head down in Jack Overland's room. She sighed and felt down despite of the fact that she didn't know Mrs. Overland. Elsa felt that she was a remarkable woman who was going to be greatly missed in the world. It was even more depressing as silence coated the whole hallway.

However, a small groan came from the bed as Jack Overland inhaled a great mouthful of air. From the noise, Elsa jumped from the seat and hesitantly walked over the bed and stared at a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She faintly whispered the man's name, "Jack."

He smiled softly back at her as she said his name. He groaned loudly as he tried sitting up. She quickly said, "No! Don't get up. Just lie there. You've been injured."

Jack frowned and then looked down at his bandaged body. He knew his bones were broken as he felt the erupting pain when he tried sitting up. He breathed heavily and rasped, "I know you..."

This time, Elsa frowned as she knew that was impossible. She never met him before and this was the first time to hear his deep, husky voice. She told him the truth, "That isn't possible, Ja-, _Mr. Overland. _We have never met before."

Jack feebly shook his head and said, "Maybe. But I recognize your voice.. I don't know what you said to me. But I know that I know your voice."

She held her breath and couldn't believe that the man knew her voice. She found the fact that he heard her voice while he was in a coma to be unbelievable. It was absolutely stunning. She had no words to say except, "I need to call some of your friends. They have been waiting to see you for a while."

Although it was painful, he shouted, "Don't leave."

His eyes looked greatly panicked and she said, "I won't. I will just call them. Don't worry."

She used the phone on the wall just like Doctor Tia had taught her and she frowned slightly as Mr. Overland looked around the room. When he looked at the room that had sheltered his deceased wife, he did not spend more than a second to look at it. Elsa stuttered into the phone, "Um... Doctor. Doctor Tooth, Jack Overland woke up. I think you need to come here."

She may not have had any medical background, except the basics, she asked, "Mr. Overland."

Jack interrupted her and said, "Call me Jack."

She sighed and said, "Jack. What do you remember?"

Jack answered, "From the look of my injuries, I have been in an accident. I don't know why though." He blinked several times as he tried to remember. He couldn't recall anything and shook his head.

Then Tia, Eric, and Nick bolted into the room and looked so relieved to find their friend awake. However, Jack looked confused more than ever and felt overwhelmed as they shouted, "Thank God, you are awake, Jack!" and "This a blessing man. We were so worried."

Instead he coldly asked, "Who are you? I don't know you." Then he turned to the only person whom he felt that he could trust and said, "I thought you said my friends were coming to see me..."

Eric asked, "What are you talking about, Jack?"

Jack stated, "Don't call me Jack. I don't know you people."

Eric swallowed nervously as he realized what may have happened and Tia looked so pained by those words while Eric looked simply stunned. Then Jack stared at Elsa who stood next to him and she looked at his friends as she also thought she knew what was happening.

Jack felt apologetic and said, "I am sorry, but I don't know any of you. So please get out. I am getting tired."

* * *

**Thank you for reading as always and please review! :D I'm grateful as always.**


	6. Truth Must Be Waited For

**CASE 05: Truth Must Be Waited For**

* * *

**"Truth is power, but only when one has patience and requires of it no immediate effect. And one must have no specific aims. Somehow, lack of an agenda is the greatest power. Sometimes it is better not to think in terms of plans; here months may mean nothing and also years. Truth must be sought for its own sake, its holy, divine greatness." -Romano Guardini**

* * *

It has been days, no weeks, since the man named Jack Overland regained consciousness and he was immediately placed under surveillance by the doctors, nurses, and Head Detective Elsa- and it was she who observed him the most.

Even now, she was reading one of the submitted reviews by the corner of his room and looked up occasionally whenever Jack Overland grumbled and muttered under his breath, which was, in fact, often. It was evident that he hated being stuck in the bed, and the hospital- _more or less, _she mused. However, it was rather strange to see the extent of his hatred and discomfort of hospitals, nurses, and doctors. It was bizarre because this was the hospital he demanded for on the day of his misfortunate accident and it had been his workplace for the past few years. He should be feeling safe in this building and trust his caretakers as they were his colleagues and friends.

Elsa sighed, she truly wished she could explain this to him, but she was well-advised not to do so by one of his friends, who was the boss of the neurology and psychology departments. He stated it would do more harm than good to tell him the whole truth as his mind was quite fragile at this point. They had to be patient and wait for him to remember all of his past on his own. To be precise, the patient was suffering the traumatic amnesia. Doctor North concluded it was uncertain when he would regain his memories. Nevertheless, force was not the answer to his problem.

She understood what the doctors meant and that they had good intention. In fact, she'd seen a fair amount of cases where victims required a very long time to recover from their trauma. That was something she witnessed several times and she could respect it. However, it was different with this particular victim, Jack Overland. His distrust in the medical team led to sarcastic, often rude, and vicious commentaries and, of course, he never forgot to give each of them a death glare. The responses he gave were far too drastic and the instincts she honed as a detective told her there was something lying in his mind. He had to remember something and the secrets lurking in his brain was the underlying cause for his aggressiveness.

So she asked him a couple of times, "Why do you push them away? They are your good friends."

Whenever she asked him that question, he would pause for a few seconds and then coldly remarked, "So they say... But I don't remember them. They are practically strangers. If you woke up from a coma and a bunch of people stated: I am your closest friend, would you trust them? Or better yet, why should I trust them? That would be stupid and illogical."

Then she would logically point out, "But you trust me and we have never met."

He would fall silent again and stare at her and she too would fall silent. His beautiful blue eyes pierced through hers and his eyes looked very sad. Then he would quietly beckon her to come over by his side and she felt compelled to move closer to him as he had asked. To her mild surprise, he would firmly hold her hands and stare deeply at her face and said, "But I remember your hands. Your voice. I know I am being illogical and that instincts proves nothing, but I feel like I can trust you. I feel as if I've known you for the greatest amount of time."

As he softly spoke those words, his face would relax and she would feel the warmth of his hands. Then she would quickly pull her hands away as it was not an unprofessional behaviour and his gesture was only extended due to his condition. Mr. Overland wouldn't show his emotions to others, but as long as she stayed by his side, she saw him look so confused and troubled during the sleepless nights. Some nights, she would pretend to sleep, but the detective heard him cry alone.

During the mornings and afternoons, he would sneer from time to time, cause mischief, and rant to nurses and doctors. As for her, he would banter playfully and go onto his wheelchair and zoom around the large hospital. It was almost like taking care of a little boy. He couldn't stand sitting still in his room all day. There seemed to be a countless amount of reasons why he had to leave his bed.

He would say, "I am a patient and my job is to get better. I can't get better with the crappy, hospital food." Then he would call in food deliveries, go into the doctors' lounge and eat any food in the refrigerator, or ask the nurses or doctors, who were his "friends", to go buy some decent food for him.

On other occasions, he would remark, "The bed is like a plank of wood. How on earth am I supposed to relax on it for twenty-four hours? I need to stretch my limbs." Then amusingly enough, he would climb on board the wheelchair and zoom around the large hospital, causing havoc one way or another. For example, like a child, he would hog elevators and only allow her to join him.

On different times, he would have to go to therapy to recover his mobility and muscle control. On such days, he would sweat profusely, grind his teeth, and power himself through the pain until he would return back to his room and take painkillers and sleep for several hours. It was during these hours, she would read over new and old cases.

Then there were days where he would simply gaze out the window for hours without uttering a single word. It was on those days when she felt worried about him the most because she could only wait for him to remember. Then there were nights when he would have panic attacks from nightmares. When everybody asked him what his dreams were about, he wouldn't dare speak of it. Those were the most difficult times for everyone.

Elsa was about to sigh as these thoughts filled her mind, but, they came to a stopping halt as Jack said, "Do you want to go out right now? You look troubled."

She smiled at his subtle kindness and she said, "You're bored again, aren't you?"

He said, "Kind of... There isn't much to do in bed."

She raised her brow and said, "Aren't you being honest today. You usually croak how the service isn't a lot like a five-star hotel service. Then you stubbornly get onto your wheelchair before wheeling yourself out."

Jack scoffed and joked, "I am always nice. What are you talking about?"

He frowned as he struggled to get out of his bed and she shook her head as she went to go help him dismount the bed. There was a hint of frustration across his expression; his brows were stitched close together. He sat on the wheelchair and propelled himself forward. She sat aside the document which she was reviewing and followed after him.

Today he aimlessly drove himself around the hospital. She never knew what he was seeking during his little adventures throughout the building, but he always went and roamed around the hospital. People would stare at them as they were an unusual pair; a woman in a black suit and a man in a wheel chair going through every medical department. He would observe some patients and tell her his diagnosis before moving onto the next person who interested him.

As they continued their usual routine, a little girl bumped into his wheelchair. For a moment, there was a fierce glare and Elsa felt an immediate sense of danger. It was also normal for Jack to vent against other people who bothered him during their trips. She expected him to growl a menacing threat, but instead his face turned gentle. The girl looked to be only seven years old and she was uniquely blind.

The child said, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

He softly answered, "It's alright. Where do you need to go, sweetheart?"

The detective was mildly shocked. He usually bit people's head off when he was in a foul mood- which was rather often because of the pain and the confusion. It made her wonder if he was recalling his deceased family... his little boy.

She said, "I'm trying to go back to the pediatric room."

He asked, "Do you need help?"

She asked back, "Are you a doctor?"

He replied, "Yes, I am and there's also a really nice lady who can help us too."

He looked up at Elsa and she awkwardly said, "Of course we can."

The child finally smiled and said, "Okay!"

Jack said, "You can hold onto my wheelchair."

Thus, the girl held onto his wheelchair and he guided her slowly to her destination. Elsa observed them quietly as she followed the two and the little girl asked, "Are you hurt, Mr. Doctor?"

Elsa's lips thinned because so many people asked him that precise question, but he always ignored it. For the second time, she was surprised as he answered, "Yes, I am hurt."

It was the first time to hear him admit his pain and it was the girl who helped him admit the truth. She wondered if it was a child that could help him the most as they arrived into a room filled with children. Then she watched him, he sat there and watched all the kids smile and play with each other.

_Ah- there was that look again. _His eyes revealed his usual hidden confusion as he clutched his head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear your reviews! Thanks for reading. **


	7. Truth is a Game

**CASE 06: HIDE AND SEEK OF TRUTH AND LIES**

* * *

**"Sometimes lies paints a more beautiful portrait than the truth; but it isn't true art." -Anonymous**

* * *

Detective Hans observed the man under his custody, he had been observing the man for a few days now, and he had noted how Mr. Overland maintained a relationship with every child from the pediatric room. The man looked at peace while the children played with each other, but his eyes would hollow and from time to time, he would clutch his head and seal his eyes. It was on such occasions that the children would flood towards him like a torrent to ask him if he was okay and then they would offer the best comfort a child could ever give: an invitation to play.

Then much like a father would behave, he would smile, assure them that he was feeling much better, and then watch over them play once more. However, the seasoned detective also noted that he was more gentle with a little girl, who happened to be blind, with little braids framing her face. Mister Overland would guide her around places she wished to go to. However, the one thing the girl seemed to love to do was to listen to Mr. Overland play the grand, dusty, black piano.

Perhaps the children also sensed his most deep inner pain and confusion when he softly played a wondrous hum with the shiny black and white keys. They would encircle him quietly and sway their tiny bodies as they listened to the music. It was a sad tune, but etched to its lonesome melody was a strange sense of comfort. Warmth still clung to each note as the sound echoed across the rooms. Furthermore, it wasn't just the children who were effected by the peaceful tune, the adults- including the other doctors and nurses would stop and watch the phenomenon with small hidden smiles on their tired faces. It seemed to comfort everyone's' souls like another form of medicine. He also had to admit that the tranquil song soothed him. It was almost magical.

Today was one of those magical days as Mister Overland spent more time playing the piano. Like any other day, Hans continued to observe him from the distance. It was quite wondrous how the songs he played sounded so painful despite all those who were attracted to be close to Mr. Overland. There were children who clearly adored him and there were the staff and peers who cared for him. However, nobody dared to get so close to him while he played the musical instrument. Yes, the children sat calmly around him, but they still kept some distance away. The adults enjoyed the tune, but they too never approached him. Perhaps it was because Hans was an outsider that he could notice this minor detail so clearly, but he always saw a thick, invisible barrier which kept everyone at bay. It was a barrier that Mr. Overland projected for himself.

Yet there was that little, blind girl. Maybe it was because of her loss of sight that she could freely approach him, like the way she was doing right now. The girl tugged at Mr. Overland's sleeve and the man's eyes were momentarily cold, frosty, and devoid of any emotion. Rapidly, some warmth returned to them as his eyes laid upon the fragile girl along with a small smile.

Detective Hans approached the two casually and asked Mr. Overland, "Is the girl bothering you?"

The man's pale and icy eyes turned on him and this time, they remained void. He never uttered a word to him and Mr. Overland merely shook his head side to side. Feeling slightly dejected, Hans asked the girl, "Little girl, what's your name?"

The girl tugged on Mr. Overland's sleeve again and demanded, "Who is talking to me?"

Mr. Overland replied, "It's Detective Hans."

The girl repeated, "Detective? Why is there a detective at a hospital?"

For a moment, Hans saw Mr. Overland throw a quick glance towards him and muttered, "That's a question that has been on my mind for a very long time... but I do not know the reason why."

The girl questioned, "But he is a good man, right? After all he is a detective."

There was a moment of cause as if Mr. Overland had pondered such a question several times before. Then he finally shrugged as he said, "I suppose..."

Hans's lips thinned at his response, it wasn't a kind response in the least. Now it was certain that the man had no trust in him. His boss had warned him that Mr. Overland could be rather distant and aloof with the others because of his amnesia. Of course, Mr. Overland was not fully aware that he was suffering amnesia and which part of his memories were missing, but it was a grand possibility that the man sensed that there was something wrong within himself. In fact, it was possible that Mr. Overland did not trust himself and thus, could not even begin to trust others.

The little girl finally answered, "My name is Addrian."

Detective Hans smiled at seeing the girl beginning to introduce herself. He gently said, "I think that's a very beautiful name."

Addrian beamed radiantly like the sun and replied, "Thank you!"

She was clearly a kind spirited child and he observed her continue to clutch onto the sleeve of Mr. Overland's robe while he grunted painfully as he slowly rose from his seat and wobbled like a newborn calf towards his armchair. When he hissed in pain and one of his legs failed him, Hans rushed to hold him up, but he was shocked to be swatted away immediately as anger filled Mr. Overland's eyes. His heated eyes screamed: _don't you dare touch me! _

Hans stepped backwards to give him some room while the blind African girl worriedly tried to support and help him stand strong. Even the child was gently pushed away as he breathed, "I can manage sweetheart. Do not worry."

He glared at Hans as he slowly stood back up and dragged himself onto the black wheelchair with his own power. The girl tightly held on the rim of his wheelchair and she asked again, "Are you okay?"

Mr. Overland curtly replied, "Yes, I am okay."

Hans felt confused as the two began to walk away from him and exit the room. As he followed after them, he asked, "Where are we going?"

He glanced down at Mr. Overland, who was refusing to give an answer or look at him, as he wheeled himself slowly down the empty corridor with the child in toll. Instead the girl said, "We are going to see my ma and pa."

It wasn't exactly as if Mr. Overland was finally conversing with him, but more of a nonchalant comment as the man muttered, "I am betting that you thought she was the one who was ill..."

Hans gulped because it was true and the girl similarly mimicked Mr. Overland as she said, "That's what everybody presumes. Some days I feel like it's the people around me who are blind... not me."

Mr. Overland replied, "That can be true to a certain degree."

Finally the trio arrived at a hallway where it was crowded with nurses and doctors. They walked towards one of the private rooms and Hans politely knocked the glass sliding door before they entered the room. There was a tall woman by the bedside and on top of the bed was a sickly man. They turned their heads and saw their beloved daughter. They were smiling until the moment their eyes met the two strangers.

The woman came and hugged her child and asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Addrian kissed her mother's soft cheek and embraced her arms around her neck, clinging on her tightly. She gleefully said, "The one in the wheelchair is Jack! He's been my new friend and the other one is a detective and he is Jack's friend, I think."

Mr. Overland calmly said, "Normally, I would greet you while standing, but with my currently condition, I clearly can't. Anyhow, I am Doctor Overland."

The woman looked visibly concerned as she said, "Has our doctor been changed? We haven't been told about this."

Mr. Overland appeared calm in this situation and said, "No, your doctor has not been changed. I am merely visiting."

Addrian giggled happily and said, "He promised that he would come and see Pa with me. Isn't that nice, Ma?"

The girl's mother's pink lips thinned and said, "Yes, it is very nice."

Ignoring the clear displeased expression of the mother, Hans watched Mr. Overland approach the bedside of Addrian's father. He did nothing, but observe the man who looked extremely fatigued from battling his illness. Then the man shifted in his bed and slowly opened his heavy eyelids and gasped, "Is my favourite, little girl here?"

Addrian, though she was blind, leaped from her mother's arms and chased after her father's raspy voice until she bumped herself against the bedside. Hans could only assume that the girl could smile so brightly because she didn't have her sensory of sight. If it was any other child, they would have probably cried instantly, wailing from the sight. Nevertheless, the father gently patted his daughter's braided hair and smiled feebly.

She happily answered, "Yes, I am!"

It should have been a sorry sight, but due to the girl's innocent smile and love for her father made the scene so warm and serene. Then the father asked, "What did you do today?"

The girl riddled her father with everything she had done throughout the day. She mentioned the nurse who kindly read her a short story, the kids who teased her unjustly, the hot chocolate she drank at the cafeteria, how Jack played the piano again, and how her friend was currently here. They were all minor details, truly insignificant, but such short sentences from his daughter made the man much happier as he listened to every uttered word.

Then he finally glanced at him and Mr. Overland, who remained coolly detached from the emotional scene. Hans couldn't imagine what was going inside that man's head at that moment. However, it must have made the girl's father quite uncomfortable as he said, "Honey, Daddy is a bit hungry, could you go get me a snack?"

His wife frowned as she knew that her husband had no desire to eat for the past several weeks. Naïve as she was, she replied, "Okay, Pa!"

Then Mr. Overland wheeled himself out the door and said, "I will escort you, Addrian."

The girl held onto his wheelchair once more and he guided them outside of the private chamber. As he glided along, he called upon a nurse and asked her for the patient's file. From Mr. Overland's stern expression, he could presume that something was wrong. He placed the folder on his lap as he guided them. To his surprise, he took them to the staff room!

Hans said, "We shouldn't be here. This room is not meant for me or the girl."

Mr. Overland coldly replied, "It is the staff room and I am a staff. I give permission for the girl to be here. As for you... well, you must constantly shadow after me."

Addrian looked very content as Mr. Overland showed her to the refrigerator. Hans asked her, "What are you doing?"

She turned and said, "Jack said that I could bake Pa some muffins because Pa loves muffins!"

Hans was shocked to hear her words. Then he noticed the small oven and stoves next to the fridge. It would be possible for her to make what she desired. He asked, "How are you planning to bake muffins if you don't have the ingredients?"

Then an impish grin appeared on Mr. Overland's lips as he said nonchalantly, "That's where you come in, Detective Hans. Go purchase some of the things she needs. We can use the eggs and flours here, but we still need some other things."

Hans was taken back as he continued to speak, "Otherwise, you might make a little girl so sad."

He looked down at the young girl, who did make a sad expression as she pouted her lips. He had his duty to protect Mr. Overland so he couldn't possibly leave. He crossed his arms and glowered down at Mr. Overland and Addrian.

Then Mr. Overland spoke to the girl, "It looks like our Detective Hans is going to be very mean and not buy us what we need. And I had such a good secret to share with him. I suppose that I won't share it now..."

It was very juvenile of Mr. Overland, but Hans had to admit that he was curious to know what it was. Mr. Overland snickered a wicked smile and whispered into Detective Hans's ear, "A secret of a murder that is unfolding, dear Mr. Detective."

Then he pulled back, the wicked smile still glued onto his face, and said, "So Mr. Detective. Shall we repeat our favour? Will you ever be so kind to go buy some of the ingredients that Addrian needs?"

For the first time, he was having a short conversation with the man and he was already being very unfavourable! With a stiff smile, Hans replied, "Of course, Mr. Overland."

Before he left, he glanced at Mr. Overland, who difficultly lied onto the comfy couch while the girl started digging through the fridge. A murder. Was it the murder of his wife he was talking about? Or was there another one unfolding without anyone else noticing?


End file.
